


Naturaleza constante.

by Isabella_Diaz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Angst, Dubious Morality, Fortune Telling, M/M, Past Lives, Teen Angst
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabella_Diaz/pseuds/Isabella_Diaz
Summary: Cuando Harry Potter se ve obligado a cursar adivinación en su sexto año se sorprende así mismo tomándose en serio una de sus tareas. La profesora Trelawney les ha asignado llevar un registro de sus vidas pasadas, escribiendo sus experiencias en un diario todas las noches durante una semana.Las vidas pasadas de Harry son bastante diversas pero todas comparten en común un eje central: Severus Snape.¿Qué consecuencias tendrá este descubrimiento en el presente de Harry? ¿Estas experiencias son solo un subproducto de su subconsciente? ¿O son realmente vivencias pasadas que tratan de enseñarle una lección?Muchas cosas suceden y el peso de las decisiones de los adultos se acumulan en los hombros de Harry, quien lucha por descubrir las conspiraciones que ocultan las paredes de Hogwarts.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. Prefacio.

Las manos de Ron barajaban suavemente las cartas. Cualquier persona pensaría que el ceño fruncido y las ligeras gotas de sudor que cubrían su frente serían señal de una alta concentración, Harry, por otra parte, estaba consciente de que estas se debían al alto esfuerzo físico que le generaba el no estallar en carcajadas.

Ron le ofreció la baraja y Harry se mostró bastante divertido cuando “arbitrariamente” las dispuso en la mesa, 12 cartas colocadas de manera circular, 3 delante de él, 3 en frente de Ron, 3 a la izquierda y 3 a la derecha. Tratando de aparentar nerviosismo le dirigió una rápida mirada a la profesora Trelawney, la mujer se veía bastante complacida y Harry supuso que las cosas estaban saliendo bien, tanto él como Ron necesitaban un Extraordinario en su prueba de Tarot para poder equilibrar el Troll que había conseguido en su clase de miomancia.

  
Ninguno de los dos tenía la menor idea de cómo habían terminado con esa lunática otra vez, pero cuando Sybill rompió en llanto en medio del Gran Comedor porque su clase de sexto año estaba a punto de ser cerrada por pocos asistentes, de alguna manera que Harry no era capaz de explicar, acabaron ofreciéndose como voluntarios.

  
Fue bastante curioso el que los aceptaran, a pesar de que ambos, con mucha dificultad, apenas habían alcanzado un Insatisfactorio en sus TIMOs de adivinación.

  
-Las cartas a la izquierda de Harry representan su pasado.- Dijo Ron con la esperanza de que Trelawney le asignara un par de puntos a Gryffindor pero la mujer ni se inmuto, tenía esa mirada frenética que siempre colocaba cada vez que algo se relacionaba con el destino de Harry. Con un ademán exagerado Ron volteó lentamente las cartas.-El loco, significa inocencia y espontaneidad.- Le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa a Harry, quien le sonrió de vuelta impresionado por el compromiso de Ron.- El diablo.- Dijo al levantar la siguiente carta, su rostro mostró una mueca de disgusto.- El chivo expiatorio… ¿Significa que crees que eres inocente de tus culpas? O… ¿Eres inocente debido a factores ajenos a ti?- Ron levantó lentamente la última carta, haciendo una expresión de asombro al ver la imagen de la muerte.- La carta XIII, el final… O cambio violento… Alguien que arranca la inocencia… Un asesino, el pasado de Harry está marcado por un asesino… Creo que se refiere al que No Debe Ser Nombrado…

  
Trelawney asintió con satisfacción mientras garabateaba algo sobre su pergamino, Harry por otra parte se encontraba bastante aburrido, él y Ron se habían esforzado bastante en preparar las cartas así que esperaba que la profesora se tragara todo ese teatro.

  
-Estas significan el presente.- Dijo Ron mientras señalaba las tres cartas delante de él, en el fondo se escuchó la voz de Lavender Brown que cuchicheaba algo al oído de Parvati Patil, a Harry le pareció escuchar la palabra “atractivo” entre los murmullos, pero no estaba realmente seguro. El pelirrojo volteo las tres cartas rápidamente, las siguientes serían las del futuro, las cuales darían un mensaje mucho más interesante.- Justicia, resultados positivos, el Emperador, estabilidad y estructura y el Mundo, éxito y victoria, el presente de Harry está lleno de esperanza y triunfo.- La cara de Trelawney mostró un gesto de incredulidad y comenzó a garabatear furiosamente sobre su pergamino.

  
-Viene el futuro…-Dijo Harry con algo de incertidumbre, si las cosas salían bien le restregaría esa calificación a Hermione en la cara.

  
-La primera carta.- Murmuró Ron, levantándola lentamente.- La Sacerdotisa, significa el misterio y altos poderes.- Levantó la segunda mientras mostraba una sonrisa.- La Estrella invertida… Normalmente significaría esperanza y serenidad, invertida quiere decir tristeza y desesperación… Parece que el universo no conspira a tu favor compañero.- Guiñando un ojo levantó la última- La Torre, destrucción, los altos poderes conspiran para tu destrucción… Tu futuro está marcado por la muerte Harry.

  
-¡Oh mi niño!- Harry se vio repentinamente asfixiado por un constrictivo abrazo, los senos de Trelawney se apretaban incómodamente contra su cara- Un destino tan horrible… ¿Cuantas veces no lo he visto yo antes? ¡Está escrito en las estrella Harry!- El resto de los estudiantes los observaban aburridos, ya acostumbrados a las tonterías de la mujer, las únicas preocupadas parecían ser Lavender y Parvati, Ron por otra parte, hacía lo posible para aguantar la risa, el chico aumentaba a tonos de rojo más oscuros con una velocidad alarmante. A esas alturas Harry sabía que tenía un Extraordinario asegurado.

  
**…**

-La hubieses visto Hermione, podría jurar que sus ojos casi se salían de sus cuencas, como si en cualquier momento fuera explotar de la felicidad, esa mujer quiere matarte más lo que lo quiere hacer el que No Debe Ser Nombrado, ¡Hombre!- Ron no había parado de reírse desde que terminaron la clase, Dean y Seamus habían escuchado dicha historia alrededor de tres veces ya, hartos los habían echado de su dormitorio, ahora, durante la cena, Hermione los escuchaba vagamente, sin despegar la mirada del libro de pociones.

  
-¿Estas insinuando que tú y Harry hicieron trampa en su examen de adivinación?- Dijo dejando de leer para dirigirles una mirada acusadora, Harry se hubiera sentido incómodo, pero Hermione le había estado dirigiendo esa mirada desde que iniciaron las clases hace mes y medio.

  
-¡Vamos Hermione! ¡No puedes estar diciéndolo en serio!- Dijo Ron con molestia, bastante indignado, a pesar de que la acusación fuera cierta.

  
-¡Lo digo muy en serio Ron! Eres un prefecto, debería acusarte con Dumbledore…- Su tono de voz fue disminuyendo hasta que lo último fue casi un susurro. Era muy evidente que estaba luchando contra el impulso de levantarse y salir corriendo a la oficina del director.- No puedo creer que te hayas prestado para esto Harry.- Sus ojos lo atravesaban como puñales, las palabras fueron escupidas con mucho rencor, pero Harry se encontraba bastante distraído viendo hacia la mesa de Slytherin, sentado cerca de una de las esquinas se encontraba Draco Malfoy, el adolescente que se caracterizaba por su postura arrogante se encontraba encogido en su asiento, las ojeras en su rostro eran profundas y su expresión un tanto maniaca solo aumentaba las sospechas de Harry.- ¿Harry? ¡Harry! ¡Harry Potter!

  
-¿Uhm?- El grito de Hermione apenas lo había sacado de su ensoñación, sabía que Draco estaba planeando algo, podía sentirlo en cada uno de los poros de su piel, y si Draco planeaba algo era seguro que estaba relacionado de alguna manera u otra con Voldemort.

  
-Por el amor de Merlín Harry, ¿Qué está sucediendo contigo? Podría esperar eso de Ron, ¿Pero de ti?- Le lanzó una rápida mirada al libro que Harry tenía sobre la mesa, su copia usada de Elaboración de pociones avanzadas.-O tal vez no debería sorprenderme tanto…

  
-No seas ridícula Hermione.- Harry tuvo la impresión de que el cabello de Hermione se erizaba al mismo tiempo que su cara se contorsionaba en un gesto de indignación.- Seguir las recomendaciones del príncipe no es hacer trampa, de todos modos, ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? Sabes que adivinación es una farsa, solo marcamos las cartas que queríamos leer, es incluso más digno que ir adivinando mi muerte en tazas de té.

  
-¡Pero no esta bien!- Dijo agitándose en su asiento.

  
-De todos modos no lo entenderías, ¿No son tus manos arrugadas como los libros que lees o algo así?- Dijo Ron distraídamente mientras se concentraba en atragantarse con su cena.

  
-Por lo menos yo tuve la dignidad de salirme de esa clase, a diferencia de otros, yo si me tomo en serio mi educación mágica…- Su discurso fue interrumpido por un avión de papel rosa perfumado que aterrizó suavemente frente a Ron, el chico apenas se dio cuenta, pero Hermione notó inmediatamente que este estuvo acompañado por el cuchicheo entre Lavender y Parvati, su rostro rápidamente se tintó de un rojo espeluznante que hizo que Harry sintiera la repentina necesidad de hacerse bolita.- Eres tan soso Ron, apuesto que serías incapaz de adivinar cualquier cosa así pusieras todo tu esfuerzo en ello, ¡Ya que ni siquiera tienes la habilidad necesaria para ver dos centímetro más allá de tu nariz!- Dijo mientras azotaba su libro contra la mesa, atrayendo finalmente la atención de Ron.

  
-¡Soy perfectamente capaz de adivinar cualquier cosa! ¡Deja de tratarme como si fuera un idiota!- El tono de rojo de Ron competía con el de Hermione.- Trelawney nos asignó hacer un diario de viajes astrales, ¡Dentro de una semana te voy a demostrar que soy bastante bueno en cosas que tu ni siquiera eres capaz de hacer!- Y recogiendo sus cosas salió rápidamente del gran comedor.

  
La repentina partida de Ron instaló un silencio incómodo en la mesa de Gryffindor, Hermione se veía bastante angustiada y también un poco arrepentida.

  
-¿Un diario…?- Dijo Hermione tratando de retomar la conversación.

  
-Sí.- Dijo Harry mientras jugaba un poco con su comida.- Trelawney nos pidió que hiciéramos una entrada cada noche durante una semana, mientras estudiábamos nuestras vidas pasadas o algo así.

  
-¿Y qué pasa si tienen menos de 7 vidas pasadas?- Dijo Hermione con evidente aburrimiento, en respuesta Harry simplemente se encogió los hombros y se concentró en su comida.

  
-Buenas noches jóvenes…-Dijo Snape con esa particular manera de hablar, muy similar a un susurro que se escuchaba perfectamente a pesar del ruido, el hombre tenía una asombrosa habilidad de deslizarse en cualquier parte sin ser notado, lo que alimentaba las sospecha de Harry sobre alguna condición vampírica oculta.- Es bastante conocido por todos en esta escuela que soy la cabeza de la noble casa de Slyterin, pero a veces debo tomarme el molesto trabajo de encaminar a pequeños Gryffindors perdidos que confunden el Gran Comedor con la sala común de su casa.- El hombre hizo una mueca que Harry supuso que se trataba de una sonrisa burlona, pero era muy difícil de distinguir en el rostro inexpresivo de Snape.- 10 puntos de Gryffindor por cada uno de ustedes y 10 puntos por el señor Weasley, y les agradezco que la próxima vez no anden ventilando sus intimidades a la hora de la cena.

Harry hizo su mejor esfuerzo para contener cualquier respuesta grosera, el hombre era bastante vicioso, pero por lo menos su regaño estaba medianamente justificado, de hecho habían tenido bastante suerte de que el profesor no entendiera realmente el origen de la discusión, si hubiese sido así no hubiese descansado hasta sacarlos de la escuela.

  
**…**

  
El camino de vuelta a la torre fue muy silencioso, había mucha tensión entre ellos para poder hacer alguna conversación amistosa.

  
Se despidieron apenas entraron a la sala común y Harry corrió rápidamente a su dormitorio. Las cortinas de la cama de Ron estaban cerradas, pero la luz de la habitación dejaba entrever la silueta del chico, el cual se encontraba sentado abrazando sus piernas.

  
-Tock tock.- Dijo tratando de ser chistoso, pero Ron no dio ninguna respuesta.- ¿Puedo entrar?- La cortina fue abierta bruscamente dejando ver el semblante enojado de Ron.

-No puedo soportarla, es tan molesta y chillona, ¿Pero sabes qué? Se lo voy a demostrar, la voy a dejar en ridículo.

  
-No creo que sea la mejor manera…- Dijo tratando de calmar a su compañero.

  
-¡Si es la manera! Vamos a hacer ese trabajo y vamos a conseguir un Extraordinario sin la ayuda de ella, ¡Van a tener que inventar una nueva calificación para nosotros!

  
-No estoy seguro de que…- Pero Harry fue interrumpido por el repentino salto de Ron. El chico se movía frenéticamente cambiando su pijama por ropa de clase.

  
-¡Vamos a la sala de los requisitos! Ese debería ser un lugar adecuado para hacer lo que tenemos que hacer.- Abrió su baúl y sacó varios pergaminos nuevos.- ¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Busca tu capa de invisibilidad!

  
**…**

  
Si era sincero consigo mismo Harry no sentía sorprendido de encontrarse caminando por los corredores después del toque de queda, bien cubiertos por su capa de invisibilidad, ambos chicos hacían lo posible para no hacer ruido en los desolados pasillos, no querían atraer la atención de Filch o de Snape antes de llegar a su destino.

  
Una vez en el séptimo piso se pararon frente el tapiz de Bárnabas el Chiflado, Ron pasó tres veces delante la superficie despejada y una puerta apareció repentinamente, si Harry hubiese estado observando el mapa del merodeador hubiese notado que un chico con cabello platinado y con una barbilla demasiada puntiaguda estaba escondido detrás de una de las esquinas, observándolos atentamente.

  
Por dentro la habitación estaba decorada de muchas chucherías exotéricas que Harry no comprendía, era bastante similar al aula de adivinación, la única diferencia notable es que en vez de pequeñas mesas el único mobiliario consistía en dos camas gigantescas, colocadas en medio del lugar, justo debajo de un tragaluz que dejaba pasar la luz de la luna.

  
-Esto se ve muy bien amigo.- Dijo Ron, en el fondo una suave música se escuchaba, Harry no lograba distinguir la melodía, pero de alguna manera le hacía sentir letárgico y cansado.- Recuerda lo que dijo Trelawney, debemos recostarnos y tratar de recordar lo más antiguo que hayamos vivido.

  
Harry no tuvo la suficiente energía para contestar, se recostó en su cama sintiéndose profundamente relajado por la música, antes de quedarse dormido su último pensamiento consciente fue la imagen de una brillante luz verde y el desgarrador grito de una mujer.


	2. Primera entrada.

Eoin rodaba sobre la pradera, el pasto, todavía húmedo por el rocío de la mañana, emitía suaves quejidos cada vez el chico pelinegro se aplastaba sobre él, la llegada del equinoccio amenazaba con climas muchos helados y Eoin hacía todo su esfuerzo para aferrar a los restos del verano que estaba a punto de abandonar el bosque.

Desplomándose sobre su espalda dedicó un par de horas a observar la delicada caída de las hojas de los árboles, el suave murmullo del viento le recordaba el lenguaje de las hadas, Eoin las había escuchado hablar muchas veces, en medio de la noche, cuando la Diosa Luna estaba en su punto más alto, las hadas acostumbraban a correr y jugar por el bosque, y si el chico se concentraba lo suficiente podría ver el reflejo de sus blancas pieles en la oscuridad.

El pelinegro se fijó en una flor marchita que descansaba al pie de un árbol, tomándola suavemente entre sus manos la llevó hasta sus labios, besó cada uno de sus pétalos e impacientemente contuvo la respiración a la espera de que algo sucediera, un par de minutos después no había conseguido ningún cambio. 

-Agradezco al Dios Sol por su benevolencia, al parecer mi pequeño novicio no fue devorado por un kelpie, solo se está saltando su lección, como si olvidara lo importante que son nuestros conocimientos ancestrales, los cuales nuestra pequeña comunidad ha sido muy amable en compartir con usted.- La voz del ovate sacó a Eoin de su ensoñación, el hombre había salido de dentro de los árboles aparentando un rostro tranquilo, pero el chico sabía que estaba tratando de ocultar su enojo.

Eoin trató de esbozar una sonrisa inocente, pero se distrajo con las túnicas verdes del ovate, estas rozaban suavemente con el césped, ocultando sus pies, a veces, cuando su maestro caminaba muy rápido, daba la impresión de que flotaba en el aire.

-¿Es incapaz de responderme?- Dijo Acelin con fastidio, desde que Eoin había llegado a la sociedad de sabios del bosque no había emitido una palabra, nadie tenía idea de donde había provenido o como había llegado a ellos, Acelin sospechaba que no era más que un pequeño niño perdido que fue bendecido por los dioses y los encontró a ellos antes de encontrar a la muerte. 

Eoin se caracterizaba por ser un niño delgado, con una altura significativamente menor a los otros niños de la comunidad, sus rodillas nudosas indicaban que tuvo algún grado de desnutrición en algún momento de su vida. El chico no parecía superar los 10 años y solo sabía comunicarse con gestos. Sus compañeros de juegos eran las criaturas mágicas del bosque y no era capaz de tomarse en serio sus lecciones. El chico hubiese sido expulsado desde hace mucho tiempo si Acelin no hubiese intervenido por él ante su druida. 

-Levantase del suelo.- Dijo Acelin mientras le ofrecía su mano como apoyo, Eoin se le quedó observando un par de segundos, con esa mirada profunda que daba la sensación de que podía ver toda tu alma. En vez de levantarse, le ofreció la flor que había estado tratando de revivir. 

El hombre dedicándole una expresión incrédula la hizo flotar en su mano, con una suave brisa la flor volvió a obtener el aspecto que pudiese haber tenido en primavera.

-Es momento de volver a casa.- Dijo entregándosela de vuelta, Eoin la tomó en sus manos y le dedicó una sincera sonrisa. 

Acelin consideraba que todas las molestias que se tomaba por el niño valían la pena si podía obtener esa dulce sonrisa. 

**…**

El suave sonido de la lira mantenía entretenidos a todos los niños del pueblito aledaño al bosque en el que la sociedad mantenía su campamento, de manera sorpresiva, Eoin había sido bendecido con el don de la música, aún a sus 15 años su capacidad del habla era muy reducida y se limitaba a contestar con monosílabos en el mejor de los casos, Acelin sospechaba de un problema mayor en sus cuerdas vocales que no podía ser solucionado ni siquiera con sus infusiones de muérdago.

Acelin era uno de los ovates de la comunidad, su carácter fuerte y su mirada severa era muy útil para controlar a los hijos revoltosos de sus compañeros, curiosamente desde la llegada de Eoin sus labores se habían reducido a tomar el papel de mentor del chico y ejercer el puesto de sanador de varias villas cercanas a la comunidad, como se le estaba prohibido dejar a su pupilo en el campamento (El muchacho tenía una increíble habilidad para atraer el desastre) no tenía más opción que llevarlo consigo. La presencia de Eoin era de hecho bastante útil, mantenía a los niños entretenidos con su música mientras él atendía a los ancianos y enfermos del lugar. 

-Muchas gracias buen hombre, que los dioses bendigan a tu gente y los llenen de fertilidad.- Dijo una señora muy mayor que había recurrido a ellos por el dolor en sus articulaciones.

Ambos hombres peregrinaban de casa en casa ofreciendo sus servicios mientras eran seguidos por un ejército de niños, los cuales cantaban y bailaban al son de la lira. 

La poción que repartían por el pueblo estaba constituida por una decantación del extracto de muérdago, la cual, en las cantidades correctas, contraía propiedades mágicas, siglos de conocimiento oral habían sido heredados para lograr tal hazaña, después de todo, el muérdago en cantidades equivocadas es venenoso. 

-El dolor debería desvanecerse después dos dosis.- Dijo el hombre casi en un susurro, pero a pesar de sus intentos su joven compañía pudo escucharlo. De alguna manera Eoin había entrenado a los niños para aplaudir y gritar cada vez que le indicaba la dosis a su pacientes, a los adultos parecía encantarle, pero después de la décima vez dejaba de ser divertido.- Me retiro, volveré la semana que viene a monitorear los resultados.- Dirigiéndole una dura mirada le indicó al chico que era momento de irse. 

Eoin, acostumbrado a sus miradas, se despidió de los niños con un ademán y ambos iniciaron su camino al bosque. 

Al menos se habían adentrado 10 metros, más allá del claro, cuando se cruzaron con un hombre de cabellos platinados, Eoin no podía recordar su nombre, pero sabía que era uno de los interesados en arrebatarle el puesto al gran druida. 

-Acelin.- Dijo inclinando su cabeza en reconocimiento.- Que los dioses lo bendigan.- Después le dirigió un vistazo a Eoin a través de su nariz, nunca le había agradado el hombre y sus sentimientos eran recíprocos.- ¿Se ha enterados de las noticias del norte? Parece que el sur está buscando problemas, hay señales de guerra. Usted más que nadie sabe qué podría significar eso. 

-Si la guerra estalla en el sur pelearemos como cuando se alzó el oeste, no le tengo miedo a la guerra, tampoco a la muerte, espero que usted piense de la misma manera. 

-Es evidente, no deshonraría a nuestros ancestros. Los espíritus del bosque están inquietos, sé que puede sentirlo. Vienen años oscuros, esta debe ser una señal de los dioses, deben estar insatisfechos con nuestros sacrificios.- El hombre le dedicó una fría mirada a Eoin. En respuesta Acelin se interpuso entre los dos, como si quisiera ocultar al chico. 

-Te agradezco que no hagas especulaciones que no te corresponden, nuestras decisiones son tomadas por el gran druida, no por sus inferiores, no insultes a nuestro pueblo y si fueses tan amable tenemos cosas que hacer.- Tomando a Eoin fuertemente del brazo, ambos hombres retomaron su camino.- Ignórelo, no tiene idea de lo que dice.- Le indicó cuando ya lo habían perdido de vista.- La envidia y avaricia consumen su alma, su legado mancha nuestras costumbres. 

El chico por su parte no tenía idea de a qué se refería, así que asintiendo suavemente actuó como si nada hubiese sucedido. 

**…**

-Acelin, usted sabe que es necesario.- Eoin escuchó la cansada voz del anciano druida desde su escondite entre las ramas de un árbol, su ovate le decía una y otra vez que escuchar a escondidas es un signo de mala educación e irrespeto para sus mayores, pero no podía evitarlo, su maestro había estado actuando extraño durante las últimas semanas y necesitaba descubrir que le estaba ocultando. 

-No.- El chico notó que el hombre estaba enojado, nunca le había visto actuar de esa manera, después de todo, era él mismo el que le había enseñado que el control de la emociones era el camino del druida. 

-Su deber en este mundo es hacer lo mejor para la humanidad. Es nuestra bendición y nuestra maldición.- Dijo con calma, aun desde lejos se podía notar su aura de sabiduría, como si el druida hubiese vivido más cosas de las que le hubiese gustado vivir. 

-¡No a costa de él!- Dijo su maestro, era la primera vez, en los diez años que lo conocía, que lo había oído gritar.

-Usted está consciente que durante todo este tiempo bajo su dirección el muchacho apenas ha avanzado en su conocimiento de nuestras costumbres, aún dentro de 5 años sería muy difícil que se convirtiera en un ovate, mucho menos en druida, no tiene futuro dentro de la comunidad, si lo hemos permitido fue para complacerle, ahora, finalmente tiene la oportunidad de realmente ser parte de nosotros ¡Y usted no quieres que cumpla su destino!- Eoin estaba asombrado del intercambio, nunca había visto una discusión dentro de la sociedad. 

-No lo consentiré.- Su tono se había disminuido hasta un susurro, sonaba derrotado.- ¿Qué nos separa de los animales que comen a sus crías? 

-Esa no es su posición Acelin, si le consulto es en honor a nuestra amistad, entiendo la relación entre maestro y pupilo ¿Acaso no recuerda que yo mismo fui su mentor? Pero eso no cambia los hechos ¿Tienes idea de todo lo que está arriesgando por su egoísmo? El sur lleva 5 años en guerra, el norte está amenazando con invadirlo, el este y el oeste están en caos… He meditado profundamente sobre esto, he tratado de evitarlo tanto como usted.- El ovate no contestó, solo desvió la mirada, concentrándose en el césped que crecía irregular en esa zona.- Sé que no es sencillo, pero vivirá el mayor de los honores.- Acelin le dedicó al anciano la mirada más fría que Eoin había visto, estaba llena de odio y remordimiento, el gran druida por su parte lo contempló silenciosamente, como si la posición del hombre le dijese algo que el chico no podía entender.- Ah, ya veo… En serio lo lamento, pero el destino que nos han impuesto los dioses es inevitable, es mi última palabra. 

-Será como usted diga.- El ovate hizo una ligera inclinación y se emprendió camino al campamento. 

El druida se quedó en el lugar unos minutos más, Eoin sospechaba que escuchaba las voces del viento (él hacía lo mismo de vez en cuando). Después de un rato el hombre asintió complacido a la nada y como si siempre hubiese estado consciente de su presencia dirigió una mirada al punto exacto de donde estaba escondido, sin decir nada se retiró del lugar. 

Mucho más tarde, ese mismo día, Eoin fue sorprendido por su ovate, que sin dar más explicaciones lo arrastró hacia la parte más profunda del bosque, el chico había estado ahí solo un par de veces, era muy sencillo perderse en esa zona, pero la magia era más fuerte que en ninguna otra parte. 

-Vamos a escapar esta noche.- Dijo el hombre como ultimátum 

-¿Qué?- Con el tiempo Eoin había mejorado su capacidad de hablar, logrando formar oraciones enteras sin mucha dificultad. 

-Lo que escuchó, volverá al campamento y fingirá que no hemos tenido esta conversación, cuando todos estén dormidos recogerá sus cosas y nos encontraremos en este mismo punto. 

-¿Por qué? 

-Dentro de 3 noches será el Samhain, el druida ha decidido que vamos a hacer un sacrificio a los dioses y a nuestros ancestros para que nos bendigan en la batalla, todos los frentes se niegan a escucharnos, no quieren escuchar nuestro consejo e insisten en pelear. Nuestro druida dice que ha leído las estrellas y los dioses están enojados…- El hombre lo miró fijamente, como si dudara lo siguiente que iba a decir.- Ha exigido que el sacrificio sea su vida…

Eoin sintió como si toda su sangre fuese extraída de su cuerpo, sus rodillas se debilitaron y fue muy difícil no desplomarse en el suelo. 

-Yo… Yo.- Quería hablar, pero las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca.- ¿El gran druida ha decidido que este es mi destino?

-Lo ha hecho, por eso es imperativo que salgamos esta noche.

-No.

-¿Como dice?- Dijo Acelin, como si no pudiera creer las palabras de Eoin.

-No.- Repitió el chico, con mayor convicción.- Es mi destino maestro, no puede evitarse. 

-Soy tu maestro, tu destino no le pertenece a nadie más que a mi.- El hombre avanzó hacia el muchacho y colocó sus manos en los hombros del chico. Su duro rostro se convirtió en una mirada de tristeza que Eoin nunca había conocido.- No lo permitiré, no me importa si es su destino o no, no lo dejaré hacer esto.

-Es mi maestro y mi mentor, la persona que más aprecio, pero no podemos detener lo inevitable, los escuché en el bosque.- Eoin tuvo que colocar sus manos en el pecho del mayor para evitar que el hombre lo interrumpiera.- Estoy frenando su avance, no puede ser un ovate para siempre… Yo no pertenezco a este lugar, todos lo saben, tuve mucha suerte de haber sobrevivido tanto y estoy tan agradecido con usted.

-No puede hacerme esto.- Acelin parecía a punto de llorar y Eoin estaba seguro que ya había liberado un par de lágrimas. 

-Mi destino es ser sacrificado para el bien de los sabios del bosque, el suyo es volverse el próximo druida, no podemos luchar contra la voluntad de los dioses. 

-Por favor…

-Volveremos a reunirnos… Lo estaré esperando entre los espíritus del viento.- Ambos hombres se abrazaron y se quedaron ocultos en el bosque hasta el amanecer.

**…**

La noche del Samhain llegó más pronto de lo que esperaban, Eoin contemplaba aterrorizado la enorme hoguera que habían construido en medio del campamento, sabía lo que pasaría, pero eso no evitaba que estuviera asustado, la pesada mano de Acelin en su hombro era lo único que lo anclaba a la realidad. 

-Estoy listo.- Su voz sonaba aterrorizada y se avergonzó de su debilidad, este era el mayor honor que podía soñar alguna vez, no podía arruinarlo.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si- Y abrazando a su maestro por última vez se adentró entre las llamas. 

**…**

Harry se despertó con un grito que brotaba desde el fondo de su garganta, su cuerpo no paraba de contorsionarse en ángulos extraños y sus bruscos movimientos lo hicieron caer de la cama. 

-Mierda compañero ¿Te encuentras bien?- Dijo Ron ayudándolo a levantarse, las sábanas se habían enredado en su cuerpo y no podía deshacerse de ellas. -Sueño intenso ¿Eh?

-Sí, fue bastante…- Tomando su diario se apresuró a escribir, no quería que ningún detalle se perdiera, no quería olvidar a Eoin y su noble sacrificio.

-Mi sueño fue maravilloso.- Ron se acostó perezosamente en su cama.- Había una chica tan linda, íbamos a casarnos cuando me despertaste. Era dulce e inteligente, su padre era un granjero y estaba en contra de nuestro amor…- Al pelirrojo no pareció importarle mucho que las únicas respuestas de Harry fueran un par de gruñidos desinteresados.- En mi sueño yo era rico, podría haber tenido cualquier mujer que desease, pero la amaba a ella, era casi como esas novelas románticas de mi mamá, un asco ¿No? Si… Supongo que si… ¿Qué tal el tuyo hermano? ¿Alguna chica linda?

-Emm… En realidad no…-Le respondió Harry sin dejar de escribir.- De hecho no hubo ninguna chica en lo absoluto… Resulté ser un huérfano criado en una comunidad de druidas… Terminé siendo sacrificado para evitar una guerra o algo así.

-Eso suena horrible.- Dijo con cara de disgusto.

-No tanto si supieras…-Harry detuvo su escritura un momento para contemplar su sueño.- Había un hombre que era algo así como mi maestro, fue muy amable conmigo aunque solo le traía problemas. Trató de salvarme la vida, pero yo fui quien decidió sacrificarse de todos modos… El hombre… Sé que suena algo loco, pero se parecía a Snape, tenía su misma nariz de garfio, aunque era mucho más agradable.

-Eso si es una locura, Snape siendo agradable, seguro eso es algo que saldría en “Hogwarts, Una Historia”.-Dijo haciendo su mejor imitación de Hermione, Harry no pudo contener la risa que le causaba todo el asunto. 

-Deberíamos ir a la torre, todavía tenemos que alistarnos para ir a clases.- Comentó Harry vagamente mientras terminaba su entrada en el diario, una vez escrita le pareció más desgarradora que cuando la soñó. 

-Sí, si no nos apresuramos Neville se va a comer todos los bollos y tendremos que conformarnos con desayunar una taza de té.

**…**

-Harry, Ronald.- Dijo Hermione de manera cortés cuando llegaron al gran comedor, todavía se notaba enojada, pero también bastante curiosa con todo eso de la adivinación.

-Hermione.- Respondieron ambos al unísono y procedieron a sentarse en el ambiente más tenso que Harry había sentido desde el inicio del año escolar.

-Y como van… Con su proyecto- Preguntó con fingido desinterés.- Neville me contó que no estaban en sus camas esta mañana cuando despertó.

-Nuestra habitación no es el lugar más adecuado para relajarse.- Indicó Harry tratando de aminorar el ánimo de sus amigos.

-¿Que soñaron entonces?- Le preguntó a ambos, pero claramente solo le interesaba la respuesta del pelirrojo. 

-Te lo diré cuando termine la semana.- Contestó furtivamente Ron y ante la cara de indignación de Hermione agregó.-No necesito que le corrijas la ortografía y gramática a cada cosa que escribo Hermione.

La chica parecía a punto de arremeter con un grosero comentario sobre lo que pensaba de la ortografía y gramática de Ron, cuando fue interrumpida por una tos fingida que reveló la presencia de Lavender. 

-Lamento molestarlos chicos, pero si no les importa podrían prestarme un momento a Ron, me gustaría que me diera una pequeña asesoría en la tarea que nos puso la profesora Trelawney. Después de tu exhibición de ayer con las cartas del tarot quedó demostrado que no hay ningún alumno más apto que tú para esta materia.- Sus palabras fueron acompañadas con el constante aleteo de sus pestañas, Ron por otra parte se sonrojó un poco y dejando su comida sin terminar se fue con la chica al otro lado de la mesa. 

-No puedo creerlo, te juro que no puedo creerlo.- Dijo Hermione completamente ofendida.- ¿Puedes creer que me dejo hablando sola para irse con…? Con… ¡Con ella! ¡Ron es chico más imbécil que conozco!

-Si bueno, conociendo a Lavender ella no se hubiese ido hasta que él aceptara acompañarla.- La declaración pareció calmarla un poco, pero Hermione no dejaba de romper servilletas por la mitad.- ¿Te gustaría leer el mío?- Dijo ofreciéndole su diario.

-Si, por supuesto.- Respondió convocando un frasco de tinta y su pluma, comenzó a tachar un par de cosa en los primeros párrafos, pero su material escolar fue olvidado a medida que avanzaba en el relato.- Merlín, esta es la historia más triste que he leído desde Romeo y Julieta.- Harry no estaba muy seguro de que trataba Romeo y Julieta, lo único que si sabía es que ambos morían al final.- Es una lástima, ambos se amaban tanto…

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Harry con curiosidad, tenía varias impresiones del sueño pero ninguna era vagamente romántica.

-Aquí mismo lo escribiste, incluso el druida se dio cuenta de que Acelin estaba enamorado de Eoin, dada la situación también es claro que Eoin correspondía sus sentimientos. 

-No inventes.- Dijo el pelinegro sintiéndose ligeramente enfermo, Acelin se parecía mucho a Snape, la simple idea era repulsiva. 

-No puedes decirlo en serio Harry, sé que es poco común, pero los hombres también pueden desarrollar sentimientos por otros hombres, sé que está mal visto por los muggles pero en la sociedad griega…

-No necesitas ir más profundo, me hago a la idea.- Harry se negaba rotundamente a siquiera considerar el pensamiento de que le gustara Snape, vida pasada o no, muchos menos consideraría la posibilidad de que ellos pudieron estar enamorados.- ¿Qué piensas sobre eso? Creía haberte escuchado decir que no creías en vidas pasadas.- El chico no estaba muy seguro de eso, pero al menos era lo que había entendido. 

-No hay necesidad de que crea en vidas pasadas o no para que la historia sea triste, no importa si fue algo que realmente viviste o algo que creo tu subconsciente, una tragedia amorosa es siempre una tragedia amorosa. 

-Sí, supongo que si… 

-Sinceramente la simple base de las vidas pasadas me parece absurda, un individuo siempre es el resultado del ambiente en que se desarrolla, el concepto de la reencarnación viola lo más fundamental del ser humano que es su capacidad de elegir.

Harry asintió como si estuviese de acuerdo, pero él realmente creía que existían cosas inherentes a cada persona, no importaba bajo que circunstancias creciera, Ron sería amante de la comida, Hermione sería adicta al conocimiento, Malfoy sería un mimado y Snape siempre sería amargado.

**…**

Harry realmente no estaba sorprendido cuando, mucho más tarde, se encontró limpiando calderos manchados con pociones fallidas, un proceso difícil y tardado que solo empeoraba por la falta de magia. Estaba consciente de que tal vez seguir a Malfoy por toda la escuela no fue buena idea, también sabía que cabrear al bastardo no era un buen plan, pero el muy maldito le había roto la nariz en el tren, necesitaba desquitarse un poco, ni siquiera le había provocado tanto, solo le comentó que lo estaba vigilando, porque podría jurar sobre su propia vida que Malfoy estaba tramando algo. El rubio lo había empujado y Harry había respondido golpeándolo en la cara, no sabía que también le iba a romper la nariz, y como el destino era muy cruel con el chico, justo en ese momento pasó Snape, como para completar el cuadro. Por supuesto que el maestro le asignó una detención con él después de la cena.

El porque estaba limpiando calderos a pesar de que Snape actualmente era el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras era algo que nadie se molestó en explicarle, pero a pesar de que la actividad era bastante molesta, también era muy mecánica y le dejaba mucho tiempo para concentrarse en sus pensamientos, cada vez que cerraba los ojos por más de 5 segundos su mente se inundaba con la imagen del fuego, su piel se erizaba como si en cualquier momento fuera a ser calcinada.

El que sueño terminara justo cuando iniciaba el fuego era algo que lo había estado molestando todo el día, tenía la esperanza de que Eoin de alguna manera hubiese sobrevivido, por poco probable que fuera eso, se sentía simplemente muy injusto e insatisfactorio. Tener una regresión no se podía comparar con una visión de Voldemort, en las visiones él se volvía el mago tenebroso, o se convertía en la serpiente, veía a través de sus ojos, en cambio, en el sueño lo veía todo como si fuera una película, de alguna manera sabía cosas, como si fuera un narrador omnisciente, pero al mismo tiempo podía sentir lo que sintiera el chico, era una extraña combinación entre ver todo desde tercera persona y vivirlo en carne propia. 

Una mirada furtiva a Snape le mostró que el hombre estaba concentrado marcando ensayos, verlo ahí era como ver a Acelin, la única diferencia entre los dos era el color de las túnicas, la de Snape eran característicamente negras, las de Acelin siempre fueron verdes.

-Emm señor.- Dijo interrumpiendo el sonido de rasgado de la pluma del hombre, no tenía idea de que le motivaba a hablar, tal vez necesitaba desahogarse con alguien y allí solo estaba Snape.- ¿Usted cree en las vidas pasadas?

-No veo como podría ser eso importante, señor Potter.- Respondió el hombre con algo de fastidio.

-La profesora Trelawney nos asignó una extraña tarea, tenemos que hacer una especie de diario con las experiencias de nuestras vidas pasadas, sé que es una tontería pero…- Fue interrumpido por el comentario áspero del hombre.

-No sé qué le pudo haber dado entender que me interesa en lo más mínimo su desempeño con otros maestros, espero que ese error sea rápidamente corregido y repito para que pase por su gruesa cabeza: No me interesa su relación y desempeño con otros maestros, así que le agradezco que siga limpiando sus calderos. En silencio.

-Bastardo.- Murmuró Harry como respuesta.

-Eso serían 20 puntos de Gryffindor por su irrespeto señor Potter.

Y mordiéndose la lengua Harry terminó su detención sin decir otra palabra.

**…**

-Te tomaste tu tiempo amigo.- Dijo Ron cuando vio a Harry entrar a la sala de los requisitos para su siguiente noche de regresión.

-Detención con Snape.

-Ya veo ¿Qué tan enojado estaba?

-Mucho…- Sin más ganas de hablar se recostó en su cama, se dejó relajar por la música, y esta vez la imagen de la brillante luz verde y el desgarrador grito de una mujer fue acompañada por la imagen de un brillante fuego rojo.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
